


Bake you my Love [4/11]

by chocoyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyeol/pseuds/chocoyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo wants someone to bake with him when his partner, Yixing, goes home for summer vacation. Jongin jumps in at the chance. </p>
<p>Featuring Jongdae and Sehun as the annoying dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake you my Love [4/11]

**Author's Note:**

> OTP: Kaisoo  
> Genre: Fluff, Smut  
> Warning: Smut
> 
> Note: Not proofread, un-beta'd, rushed(?)

Inspired by this picture:

 

The sun had barely risen, casting a golden glow on the rooves of houses as it slowly ascends into the sky. The sunlight finally hit a covered window, blinds drawn, curtains pulled over the top of that to stop any stray light from filtering into the room. In the darkness, a phone screen lighted up with an alarm blaring 6.30am. A loud groan came from a giant lump of blankets, a tanned arm sticking out and grabbing the offending object off the table. As soon as the owner of the arm saw the message he had attached to the alarm, the blankets were thrown off as he quickly sat up. A mop of black hair flopped on top of a permanently drowsy face, a slender hand running through it as though it could take away the sleepiness. On the second day of summer vacation, all Jongin wanted to do was sleep. But when he had his long-time crush all to himself for 2 hours, Jongin wouldn't give up that chance. After 5 minutes of staring into space, he finally rolls out of bed and drags his heavy feet to the bathroom. He yawns loudly, flicking on the lights and winces from the harsh glare of the fluorescent bulb. He almost forgets to put toothpaste on his brush, almost shaves himself with a comb and nearly walks into the glass of his shower door in his zombie-like stupor. When he steps out of the bathroom clad in nothing but a towel, Jongin feels refreshed and clear-minded (that he knows will cloud over once he comes within 5 meters of his crush).

As he stares at the heap of clothes in his wardrobe, Jongin thought back on how lucky he was able to get the object of his affections to agree to teach him how to bake. It wasn't as though Jongin didn't know how, it was because he was never bothered until he heard that his dream guy wanted someone to bake desserts with him. Jongin jumped straight into the chance, quite literally.

 

***

_Jongin strolled along with the group, headphones in his ears and eyes only focused on one person. The angel sent from above with a matching voice and face, lips pulling into a heart shape every time he smiled, newly dyed red hair fluttering gently in the breeze just like Jongin's heart. They were part of a campus club called EXO, a group of 12 guys with varying ages and talents._

_Kyungsoo had floated into Jongin's life during the club's second meeting, he was friends with Jongdae who was dating Joonmyeon who was the co-president of the group. On that particular day, Jongdae had walked in 10 minutes late to the meeting, dragging along a blushing Kyungsoo who shyly introduced himself and stuck to Jongdae like glue while Jongin sat rooted to his spot until his friend Sehun whacked him on the back of the head. It wasn't until the 5th meeting that Jongin had approached the smaller male, spending the previous 3 weeks practicing his greeting but when Kyungsoo turned his wide eyes onto the younger, Jongin's rehearsals with his mirror flew out of his mind and all he could manage was "Hi. I'm Jongin." Jongdae and Sehun had sniggered, knowing what had happened and openly teased him until the last week of school._

_On the last day, they decided that, if Joonmyeon was shouting them a congratulatory end-of-year picnic then they would all be there. As the group walked towards the freedom beyond the campus gates, Kyungsoo was complaining that he had no one to bake with that summer, his normal partner Yixing had decided to fly home to China during the vacations so he was going to bake alone unless someone wanted to join him. Jongin had jumped at the chance, excitedly exclaiming he would until he spotted the glances from the other members. He picked himself up and replied coolly that he had always wanted to try baking but had no one to teach him. At the picnic, Kyungsoo had handed him a slip of paper with an address, phone number and list of things he should bring such as: change of clothes, spare aprons, spare tea towels and oven mitts. Jongin looked over the moon until Jongdae broke his mood by smushing one of Kyungsoo's lovely cupcakes into Jongin's face._

 

***

Checking his reflection in the mirror, Jongin nodded at his choice of clothes. The white button up had put on was light enough to move around in and the slacks he had chosen was loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough to show off his ass. He nodded to himself and grabbed his apron from his old home economics class, the one that was too big for him back in the day, and shoved it into his bag along with a change of clothes. _What are tea towels and I don't have oven mitts..._ He frowned at his kitchen and huffed, raiding through all the cupboards to check if perhaps with some miracle that a single mitt would turn up. After half an hour and no sign of a mitt or tea towel, Jongin begrudgingly dragged his feet out the door in order not to be late to his beloved's place.

When Jongin had arrived at Kyungsoo's apartment, he hadn't expected the older to have a large kitchen that took up most of his space. Blinking in surprise, Jongin walked dumbly into the room, almost tripping over a mat that said ' _Home, Sweet Home_ ' and flailing his arms, saying that he didn't have any oven mitts or tea towels to bring over. Kyungsoo smiled his heart-shaped smile, laughing at the way his dongsaeng seemed to be particularly clumsy that day.

"It's alright Jongin. I have plenty of spares we can use."

Jongin sighed with relief and jumped up in joy, running over to the kitchen and pulling on his apron eagerly, washing their hands together before they started to bake. He watched as his hyung chuckled and strolled over casually, handing him a bowl of pre-measured flour.

"Sift this for me please Jongin."

Jongin took the bowl in his hand and poured it into the metal sifter before turning the handle, watching as the bars inside churned the flour and sifted it into the glass bowl below it. Smiling at the younger's amazement, Kyungsoo busied himself with the other ingredients and preheating the oven. His hands were becoming clammy and were shaking because Jongin was _standing right there_. For years Kyungsoo had kept his interest in the younger boy a secret, hiding behind blank owl stares and physical jabs because he was scared he was feeling that way about someone that looked up to him. When Jongdae had drunkenly slurred to him one night over the phone that Jongin was obsessed with him, Kyungsoo almost died from happiness and he felt like his heart was going to explode. Two days after, he had found out that Yixing was flying home that summer so he wouldn't be able to bake with Kyungsoo. He had pouted and whined about it on campus breaks, complaining and hoping that Jongin would take the offer. Luckily he did and now the younger was standing there in _his_ kitchen helping him bake cookies.

"Hyung..."

Jongin held out the bowl of flour to Kyungsoo and grinned happily at his achievement. Kyungsoo took the bowl and proceeded to add the other ingredients to mix it into a dough. His eyebrows twitched into  a frown as the dough became harder to mix. Jongin walked up behind Kyungsoo and reached to grab the spatula, tugging it from the older's fingers before placing it to the side. Instead he stuck his (clean) hands into the dough and started to knead the ingredients in evenly. After a few seconds of hesitation, Kyungsoo also joined in and made sure that there was nothing left sticking to the bowl. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's body press gently against his back, his cheeks heating up at the warmth and the way Jongin's arms wound around him made it more perfect. It wasn't until he could feel Jongin's hot breath in his ear did he realize that he was leaning back against the younger man with his eyes closed in bliss.

Jongin's eyes were hooded, pupils blown wide by the surge of lust when he felt the soft body of his crush leaning against his, he pulled his hands from the dough and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's stomach as he laid his head on the older's shoulder. He could feel his body tense up as his crotch grazed against Kyungsoo's plush bottom, his mind unable to control the groan he released as he pressed the other against him more.

" _Hyung_... Please... You're going to ruin me."

Kyungsoo froze when he heard Jongin's groan, unwillingly he slowly turned his head to look the younger's face to see what was wrong. It was a mistake. Jongin's face was a hair's breath away, thick lips being wetted by a pink tongue as he stared at Kyungsoo's parted ones. Kyungsoo couldn't look away from Jongin's eyes, the dark brown barely seen because of how wide his pupils have dilated, Kyungsoo didn't want to know the reason. Without wasting a second, Jongin's lips were against his and Kyungsoo almost fell over with the force of the kiss. Jongin's lips moved eagerly, tongue flicking at Kyungsoo's lips to coax the older to open up and when he did, Jongin plundered Kyungsoo's mouth like it was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. They stayed like that for awhile, just kissing until Kyungsoo felt something hard against his backside, he shifted against it slightly to see what it was and Jongin's loud groan was enough to tell him that it was. Kyungsoo tried to move away, tugging on Jongin's arms to loosen them but when he was free, Jongin turned him around and pushed him against the counter.

"Hyung... I-I...I really like you hyung..."

Jongin licked his lips again, eyes taking in Kyungsoo's swollen lips and mussed up hair.

"I...I like you too Jongin..." Kyungsoo shyly smiled. "For a while now..."

Jongin pulled the older close and kissed him again, cookie-dough-ed fingers tugging the strings of their aprons loose. Kyungsoo reached up to wind his fingers into Jongin's hair and tugged harshly, wanting the younger to pull away. But all Jongin did was press closer, his erection already straining painfully as he started grinding his hips against Kyungsoo's, earning a whimper from the smaller man. Once Kyungsoo had lost himself in the heated make-out session, Jongin had parted slightly to get rid of their aprons. Kyungsoo's wide eyes blinked up innocently at him but he could see the bulge in his pants.

"Do you want more hyung?" Jongin's voice turned husky and had dropped a couple of octaves, making Kyungsoo involuntarily shudder and press his thighs together to stop the pleasure from going to his groin.

Shyly, he nodded, cheeks staining pink as Jongin stripped off his shirt to reveal the dark chiselled muscles of his chest. Kyungsoo blushed darker when Jongin popped the button of his slacks, a seductive smirk tugging at his lips as his eyes watched Kyungsoo's innocent reactions. He quickly unzipped his pants and tugged his boxers down enough for his - now painfully hard-  erection to be free from its confines. Kyungsoo's eyes widened at the size and length, not expecting the lean male to be so well endowed. Jongin chuckled and started stroking himself, reaching over with his free hand to cup Kyungsoo's cheek and pulling the older closer. Before he could do anything, Jongin had pushed him down on his knees so Kyungsoo was now face-to-face with Jongin's erection.

"Be a good boy and suck me off hyung." Jongin growled softly, dark eyes watching Kyungsoo eagerly.

Kyungsoo shook his head, sure he knew the basics of sex but he had never done it before. Frowning, Jongin only pushed his head more towards the length in front of him. He hesitantly stuck out his tongue, licking at the little bead of liquid on the tip and moaning softly at the unusual taste. Jongin breathed out a gentle "fuck" before he gripped onto Kyungsoo's hair, tugging it hard. When Kyungsoo cried out in pain, Jongin thrusted his hips forward slightly to push his penis into Kyungsoo's warm mouth. The older looked up at Jongin with teary eyes, heart-shaped lips stretched over his erection that was throbbing from the slick warmth of Kyungsoo's mouth. Jongin threw his head back and groaned at the image that would be burnt into the back of his eyelids. Keeping his grip on Kyungsoo's head, Jongin started to gently move back and forth, rocking his dick in and out of Kyungsoo's lips.

"Bob your head hyung. Suck it like a lollipop."

It took awhile for Jongin to coax Kyungsoo into actually participating in the blowjob, Jongin becoming rougher if Kyungsoo tried to pull away. Soon, Jongin pulled his hand back and watched as Kyungsoo bobbed his head, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips as he slurped and sucked Jongin's length with everything he had. Kyungsoo whimpered at the pain of his erection and shifted his hips to find a more comfortable position.

"You were made for this hyung." Jongin chuckled darkly. "Your mouth was made for sucking my cock."

A few sucks later, Jongin felt Kyungsoo tense up, his body shuddering as he moaned around Jongin's erection. The younger blinked before he smirked, realizing that Kyungsoo had came without being touched. The thought made Jongin groan and he quickly slid his fingers into Kyungsoo's hair, tugging at the red locks as he started thrusting into the older's mouth. Kyungsoo gagged as Jongin's cock slid down his throat with every thrust, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to relax his throat. He moaned softly and the vibrations caused Jongin to cry his name softly, his warm seeds filling Kyungsoo's mouth and slide down his throat, his erection still pulsing as he emptied his large load. He held Kyungsoo there, the older looking up with wide eyes as Jongin cocked an eyebrow and watched his white cum slowly leak from the side of Kyungsoo's mouth.

"I'm not letting go until you swallow."

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo gulped down the thick liquid, cringing slightly as it coated his throat with a musky aftertaste. Jongin's eyes drifted to their cookie dough but instead, his attention was caught on the cooking oil that sat to the side. He licked his lips and finally let Kyungsoo pull away, reaching to bring the small cup of oil with him as he kneeled down next to the smaller male. Jongin was too far gone to consider the alternatives, instead opting for forcefully removing Kyungsoo's clothes while he was still dazed from what he had just done. Realizing that what was supposed to be a bonding session had gone extremely beyond expectations, Kyungsoo had let himself go, letting Jongin guide him to lay on the floor.

Jongin looked down at his hyung, milky skin on display as he laid naked on the floor of his kitchen. He slid his hands up Kyungsoo's body to flick at his nipples, leaning over and latching his lips onto the older's neck. He continued to suck marks all over Kyungsoo's neck and the smooth expanse of his chest, taking time when he reached a nipple, sucking on it until Kyungsoo had cried his name in pleasure. He kept kissing and sucking his way down until he reached Kyungsoo's hard erection, it twitched slightly when he breathed on it and Kyungsoo whined when Jongin had instead spread his legs and slid down more to flick his tongue against Kyungsoo's ass hole.

"Jongin! I-It's dirty there!"

Jongin didn't reply. He just licked around the rim before pressing the flat of his tongue against the opening, hearing Kyungsoo cry his name again. Jongin's cock twitched to life and he pushed his tongue inside Kyungsoo's hole, jabbing and prodding the older's inside as he squeezed his ass cheeks eagerly. Kyungsoo was a mess when Jongin pulled away, skin flushed, eyes wide, lips parted and letting out enticing little mewls. Reaching to the oil he had brought down, Jongin dipped his fingers in it and pressed the tip of one against Kyungsoo's rosebud. When he pushed in, Kyungsoo had made a keening sound, arching off the cold tiles and bucking his hips, whimpering to beg for more. Jongin smirked and slipped another finger in, thrusting them gently until he suddenly parted them, scissoring Kyungsoo open. The small body jerked and moaned loudly, his voice echoing as he grinded down against Jongin's fingers. Once he was loose enough, Jongin had decided to push in two more fingers and watching as Kyungsoo tried to adjust to the stretch, his face contorting from the sting of pain. Jongin kept going, thrusting his fingers a few times before pulling them out to watch Kyungsoo's hole moving as if it was trying to suck his fingers back in.

He groaned and lined himself up, not being able to hold back much longer and he pressed his tip into Kyungsoo with the aid of the oil from his preparation. Kyungsoo whined and arched his back, biting his lip from the pain as Jongin paused with barely the tip of his dick inside before he grabbed Kyungsoo's hips and thrusting in to the hilt. Kyungsoo screamed and shook, his hands scratching at Jongin's arms as he clenched tightly around Jongin's cock. Without letting Kyungsoo adjust, Jongin pulled back slightly and pushed back in, rolling his hips and moaning at the feeling.

"God damn... I've been waiting for this since forever..." Jongin hooked one of Kyungsoo's legs around his waist and started a moderate pace. "I didn't think I would be your first though."

He smirked down at the smaller male under him, leaning to kiss him hungrily as he started moaning at the pleasure. The pain had faded slightly and the skin-to-skin drag of Jongin's cock against his walls made Kyungsoo shudder, moaning as the tip brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him. Jongin's eyes flicked to Kyungsoo's face as he thrusted in again at the same angle, grinning as Kyungsoo moans louder. Knowing that it was where he needed to aim, Jongin threw Kyungsoo's legs over his shoulders and pressed forward, almost bending the smaller in half as Jongin starts pounding his hips down, the soft slapping sounds of skin against skin starting to become louder as with Kyungsoo's cries. It wasn't long until Kyungsoo released, white ropes of cum splattering his stomach as he clenched tightly around Jongin's cock. Jongin groaned and reached down when he was close, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock tightly as he orgasmed, holding back his load before picking up Kyungsoo's tired body and carrying him over to the counter that separated the kitchen and the dining room. He placed the smaller down on the countertop on his stomach, Kyungsoo making a soft confused sound as Jongin positioned his legs to hang off the side, ass on display.

Jongin reached down and squeezed the round globes, feeling how soft and smooth they were before he spread them, thrusting his hard penis back into Kyungsoo's tightening hole. The older screamed and reached to grip the edge of the counter, turning his head and looking back at Jongin with eyes full of disbelief. The taller chuckled and draped himself over Kyungsoo's small form and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Now when you cook and when you have people over, you can remember how I fucked you on here." He whispered darkly into Kyungsoo's ear, feeling him shudder and mewl softly at the words. "Then you'll become all hard and you'll come begging for my cock again."

Kyungsoo moaned louder, unable to form coherent sentences as Jongin thrusted in harder and faster. The feeling of Jongin's cock pounding into him caused Kyungsoo to become hard exceptionally fast, his cock pressed into the counter as he whimpered and begged like a slut, he knew because he was begging exactly the same way the girls in Jongdae's porn videos does. Kyungsoo mewled when he could feel his orgasm approaching, the way the tip of Jongin's dick jabbed against his prostate not allowing him to hold back as he came, creaming the top of his counter. It smeared across the surface as Jongin kept pounding into him, the squelching of his cock thrusting into Kyungsoo's hole all that can be heard in the kitchen.

"Fuck- Hyung... Kyungsoo hyung..."

Jongin's hips became a blur as he pounded in the last few times, burying himself deep inside Kyungsoo before he came, filling up the smaller with two loads worth of cum. He pulled back halfway, reaching to flip Kyunsoo over and releasing the last few ropes of his release onto Kyungsoo's face, staining his lips and soft cheeks with white. Jongin panted slightly and stepped back, hooded eyes trailing over his hyung as Kyungsoo laid there boneless on top of his kitchen counter, covered in sweat and cum and body spread openly. Jongin groaned when the thick white globs of his release slid down Kyungsoo's milky thighs, feeling his body heating up again.

He shook his head slightly before turning to the oven and switching it off, putting the cookie dough away before picking up his hyung bridal style. Kyungsoo weakly slapped his chest before pointing the way to his bedroom. Jongin laid Kyungsoo on the bed gently before going to close the door. He slid under the covers and Kyungsoo blindly tried to curl up against him but instead he was caged by Jongin's body leaning over him, a dark smirk tugging on his lips as he lifted Kyungsoo's hips.

 

***

Kyungsoo couldn't walk the next morning and Jongin was all too eager to join him in bed.

 

 


End file.
